The display of maps on devices, such as desktop computers, mobile devices, automotive navigation devices, and so forth, has become commonplace. These maps also oftentimes display point-of-interest (POI) icons or “pushpins” that identify particular points of interest on the maps. For example, if a user does a search for hotels in a particular city, a map of that city with a POI icon for each of the hotels can be displayed. However, as multiple POI icons can be displayed on the same map, these POI icons can oftentimes overlap or occlude one another.